This invention relates to the rapid and automatic preparation of sandwiches by a system that combines storage of the necessary ingredients, such as rolls, meat patties, and condiments and the automatic custom preparation and delivery of the sandwich. More particularly it relates to systems for preparing, storing, handling and dispensing meat and other food components of sandwiches.